


Isak er en jævla mus

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Så ok,isak angrer. Hvorfor sa han ja? Hvorfor?Er han dum? Husket han ikke at emma sa på skolen noen dager før at ja de kunne være 'mus og katt' da ... tydligvis TYDLIGVIS er isak sååå dum at han trodde emma bare tulla





	1. Mus da liksom

Klokka er 10 på 8 og emma er fotsatt ikke her, hvor faen er det hun blir av da, er det ikke hun som er så jævlig desp da? . For bare å gjøre det helt klart her NEI jeg er ikke fett gira på at emma skal komme fordi jeg digger å være med henne liksom ..jeg vil ha kostymet mitt.

Mange tror kanskje at bare fordi jeg er gutt så tar det 5 sek å skifte, det er løgn sier jeg LØGN  
Så ja, jeg begynner å bli litt stressa også helvete da hvis ikke emma kommer snart så betyr det at jeg må være alene med even og sonja.  
Nei takk du ellers takk, 9 på 8 joda det går helt fint med meg liksom jeg har det helt bra, dør ikke eller noe neida  
Det går fint 'dørklokka ringer' Å TAKK JESUS  
Jeg åpner døra etter 1 sekund, nei jeg overdriver ikke  
Var ja ca 1 m unna døren når den ringte.

Det er ikke noe feil med meg, jeg ble bittelitt utålmodig det er alt.emma-"Isaaak !- sorry at jeg er litt sein ogsånn, men jeg lette oppå loftet i en time etter kostymet ditt, jeg fant det til slutt da men uans-tt ja ehm vil du ha det da? "  
Isak-" nei, det er null stress liksom,men hva er det? " 

Emma-"her" hun gir meg en grønn kiwi pose med plastikk ører stikkende ut av den???  
Jeg snur den på hodet. isak-"eh er det et musekostyme?"  
Emma-"ja! Da matcher vi også vettu, det blir sykt morro liksom " isak-" emma sorry ass, men jeg kan ikke ha på meg et musekostyme og desuten så er det alt ALT for lite sånn serr er den laget for 8 åringer ?"  
Emma-" eh ja nei, det går fint det liksom hvis du ikke vil ha det vi kan sikkert finne noe annet, også kan eskild få musekostyme så det går fint liksom"

Isak-" eskild?"  
Emma-" ja snakket med han på fb siden han lurte på når festen var også nevnte han at han ville ha på seg noe gnager kostyme for tydligvis så er det mange homser som synes det er sexy eller noe,men han hadde ikke funnet noe som viste mye hud herrgud han er så sykt lættis"  
Isak-" oja, meen det er null stress jeg kan gå å skifte til musa også matcher vi..det er liksom alt får sent nå til å finne et nytt kostyme".


	2. Isak ser nørd ut

5 på 8 isak-" jeg stikker på badet å skifter "  
Emma-" Ja eller jeg kan jo bli med?"  
Isak-" ehm nei jeg må gjøre det fort liksom de andre kommer jo om noen minutter" om 4 minutter for å være eksakt, fuck jeg har 4 minutter på meg ugh  
Emma-" å ja selvfølgelig ja eh jeg bare sitter her i mens jeg da"  
Isak-" fett"  
Jeg plukker musekostyme opp fra gulvet,og kommer meg på badet på 3sekunder. Ja jeg er rask som faen.

Jeg drar av meg klærne på så fort jeg kan så jeg står der i boxerbriefs å sokker . Det er en look det ja.  
Musekostyme er grått og pelsaktig  
Ok klokken er 3 på 8, jeg må stoppe å glo på kostyme å bare få det på meg  
jeg åpner opp glidelåsen bakpå og tar føttene inn i hullene for beina og drar den opp . Det funka faktisk  
Det er en jævlig tight fit liksom men det funka.  
Den rekker meg til midt på lårene og er armløse.  
Greit nok liksom, så nå må jeg bare få glidelåsen bak opp ...nei sorry ass, men jeg er ikke myk. Jeg fikk den opp 20cm så ville ikke armene mine strekke seg lenger. Jeg tar på meg de stygge plastikkørene, de er hvertfall ganske små så jeg ikke ser helt dust ut. 

'Dørklokka ringer' emma-" hei! Så hyggelig - komme"  
Så mye hører jeg da, hvorfor snakker de så jævelig lavt ? Hæ sånn jeg har øre mot døra og hører bare jævla mumling emma-" han bare skifter"  
Faen faen faen jeg kan ikke gå ut sånn her, jeg ser sykt nørd ut fuck ass  
Emma-" dere ser så kule ut! Jeg og isak matcher også"  
Selvføleglig er emmea den enseste jeg hører...  
Hun må serr lære seg å snakke lavere herregud  
Okei nei jeg må bare gå ut,

Jeg åpner døra.

**Author's Note:**

> Tilbakemeldinger er satt pris på!


End file.
